


Breadcrumbs

by ladywinter



Series: Legends of the Fox-wife [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/ladywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi follows the porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breadcrumbs

**AN:** KakaNaruKaka. Naruto's 26.

 **Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns Naruto, the bitch.

 **Warnings:** Er. Sorta het? Sorta explicit? XD It's all in the first paragraph tho.

* * *

"...and she moaned as Kentaro thrust into her, thighs shaking with the effort of balancing on the railing, and the chill wind teasing at where they were so so hot. No one had better look up, Yukia thought, or at least they better have enough self preservation to shut the hell-"

"That never happened." Kakashi blinked his eye open slowly and coughed.

"Kakashi!" There was a flurry of orange next to him and then his head was carefully raised. His mask was brushed upwards from his neck and what felt like a cup pressed against his mouth. He drank, slowly, mouth feeling like something almost died around it.

Something like himself.

He coughed again, swallowing all the cotton, and repeated himself, "That never happened." He glanced up and met blue eyes, filled with worry and relief and no little amount of consternation, that flicked away as the blond shifted his mask back into place.

"You ass. MIA for three weeks, collapse at Konoha's gates after everyone else thinks you're dead, go into a coma for a nearly a fucking month, and the first thing out of your mouth is-" And then Naruto blushed wildly.

"Is pointing out the fact that that never happened, in Jiraiya's last book," Kakashi said calmly. "And it's not anything else that he would have written."

"How would you know that?" the blond asked, blank-faced.

"One, Jiraiya's publishers would've gotten their hands on it and printed it already. Two, it's not in his style. And three," he stretched a little, testingly.

"Three...?" Naruto prompted.

Kakashi yanked the blond into the bed and twisted, so that Kakashi was pinning him to the mattress. "Three, you wouldn't have nearly been so embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed!"

His hands were full of olive skin and muscled wrists, that were straining a bit, so Kakashi felt excused to press his nose pointedly into Naruto's cheek. "Your face is warm," he said playfully.

The young man wiggled under him, which was nice except that it was an uncomfortable wiggle and not a happy one, "Ka—"

"I liked your story. I heard enough while I was under." Kakashi interrupted, as seriously as he could. "You wrote it didn't you? When I was... in that coma."

"No I didn't!"

He grinned then, eye curling, "Then you wrote it when I was still MIA?"

"Umm..." Blue eyes didn't meet his.

"You wrote it," and Kakashi leaned in close so that his covered mouth was right by Naruto's ear, softly, "To lure me back home? And then whispered it into my ear when I wouldn't wake up?"

"Well it's like the only thing you give a rat's ass about!" The blond shouted, bitterness laced in his words, heaving himself up, and Kakashi tightened his grip.

"Not the only thing," he corrected.

"But—"

Kakashi leaned his forehead against Naruto's, "Not the only thing."

Disbelief, "You lia—"

The kiss could've been better without his mask; but Kakashi didn't want to let go.

* * *

end

  


* * *

AN: Written in response to mod's challenge at the kakanaru livejournal. XD Kakashi's foxwife again. Also it cracks me up alot that Naruto's writing fanfic. There's a reason why Naruto's 26, which I may post in another ficlet if there's enough interest.

As usual, have a prompt? Ping me it in a review and I'll get to it eventually when I need a break from writing other stuff. ^_^


End file.
